Abducted: a fairly odd parents fanfic
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Timmy Turner is abducted one night by Time Travelers, why was he abducted? where did he end up? what'll happen next? Stay Tuned for more!


Prologue

the rain is falling as a sixteen year old timothy turner is sleeping at home in his bed, resting when he hears a lough thunder clap in the night.  
>As he wakes up startled by the sound he suddenly finds himself frozen by some unseen force, before he would again fall back into unconsciousness.<br>History would record this night as the night Timothy T. Turner would vanish, his musing persons case file lost in the thousands of others that would be recorded that year across the country.  
>Only one other case file that year would be related to his, though nobody would notice as a couple months later a similar event happened and again someone would vanish, only this time it was a young girl of similar age who lived a short distance away.<br>As two people finished loading the girl into the vehicle with their portable field generators the strangely shaped craft began hovering into the air before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

Chapter 1: even in the future, when it rains, it pours.

Timothy or Timmy as he was known by his friends and family awoke in a strange room, it looked similar to a hospital ward but it was strangely different too, like nothing he had ever seen, that is until he looked out the window.  
>Below him were clouds as the side of the building seemed to slowly curve outward and vanish into a dark abyss.<br>As he looked above he saw flashes of light as what appeared to be some form of wingless flying objects flew between the buildings in grids, there were literally thousands of them, blue glowing lights below them seemingly pulsing with energy.  
>Wherever this place was he was far from home, it had only been a year since he had lost his fairy god parents but due to his contributions to fairy world over the years he was allowed to keep his memories. He briefly wondered if anyone even Jorgon would have guessed that he would disappear one day to end up so far from home, but he was shaken out of those thoughts when he heard someone coming up behind him.<p>

"Timmy?" his mind in shock, of all the people to find him here, it would be his stalker turned friend Tootie, her glasses and uniquely purple eyes a dead giveaway.  
>She seemed surprised to find him here but quickly grabbed his shoulder and made him duck down as two guys in strange looking clothes ran past, seemingly looking for somebody.<br>He went to ask her what was going on but she put her hand over his mouth.  
>"shh, don't say anything and follow me, they won't be fooled for long."<br>she grabbed him by the arm and quickly pulled him out of the room, his mind was full of questions but he knew he would have to wait.

She tapped her hear and whispered something into it before opening a window, again looking out into the abyss, and then she jumped.  
>His heart skipped a beat as he ran up to the window even though he knew she was probably dead, what he found however was another of those strange vehicles with her sitting inside it, and a strangely familiar man driving.<br>Following her example he leaped into what could only be described as a flying car and they took off into the night.  
>She pulled him into a great big bear hug as if she hadn't seen him in weeks and tears were welling up in her eyes, it was then she began explaining what had happened after he was abducted.<p>

*flashback*

Tootie woke up in a strange room tied down to a bed, she was in what looked like hospital gowns but their appearance and feel was like nothing she'd known before.  
>Suddenly the door was broken down as a large bald black man charged through the door way, he quickly untied her and threw her over his shoulder, this only leading to further confusion in her mind as to what was going on and how she had gotten there.<br>it wasn't long before they had escaped what was apparently a plot by a major pharmaceutical company to literally steal people from the past who wouldn't be missed for their experiments, and the man was a member of a group of people who believed this to be unethical and wrong.  
>he further explained what had happened and where she was, apparently she was over fifty years in the future, and the man was AJ's great grandson Albert Jameson the third.<p>

*end of flash back*

all of this hit Timmy like a ton of bricks, he'd been abducted by time travelers, of all the things to be taken by it had to be time travelers, shaking his head he was glad he wasn't alone in this strange future.  
>They approached another tall building and entered into what looked like a side entrance of some kind, the car setting down inside.<br>The man who preferred to go by Al, similar in how his grandfather had preferred to go by AJ, sat them down in a rather nice looking room, and slipped off his coat revealing what looked to be some kind of robotic limb.  
>Fascinated by this Timmy had to hold himself back from questions, his head hurt and he just wanted rest so Al left and tootle stayed with him to see what she could do to help him adjust.<p>

"so, Timmy, listen... I know it's going to take a bit to adjust, I still have trouble taking it all in, but what do you remember?", Tootie asked, her face showing concern, as far as she could remember she'd gone to bed one night and woken up in that horrible place shortly after.  
>He began to recall the fragmented memories of his abduction, "well, there were two guys, and I couldn't move, it was like I was frozen, suddenly these guys came in my window and sprayed me with something and then I woke up there."<br>she seemed concerned, and more than a bit angry, the one she cared about had been drugged and stolen from his home, in more ways than one.  
>"I know this is probably dumb, but I've always wondered what food would be like in the future, is there anything to eat?" he inquired, her face of concern shattering to one of amusement, boys... of course he would ask about food first, she thought.<br>She stood up and pressed a few buttons on some form of computer terminal when suddenly a familiar smell entered his senses, appearing right out of the table was a cheese burger and fries, something he never expected given the way fast food was being scrutinized by people back home.

Observing it carefully he took a bite discovering it to be far tastier than the normal fare back at home, he began wolfing it down hungrily.  
>"Slow down Timmy, I swear it's like you haven't eaten in half a century!" the girl shouted with even more amusement.<br>He ignored her though and continued until he felt stuffed, whatever it was, it certainly tasted like beef, but it was far more filling.  
>He then reached for something that appeared familiar, it almost looked like a TV remote, but that couldn't be right could it? He pushed the power symbol on to top right (at least that hadn't changed), and a projection screen came on.<br>"... and those puppies adored him didn't they Chet? That's right Barbra, they sure did, and in other news the Yamimoto Technologies research lab in Dimmsdale was broken into again, they haven't released any footage but sources say-"  
>Suddenly the screen shut off as lightning struck the building cutting out the power for a brief moment, the rain was coming down hard outside, something else to remind him of home.<p> 


End file.
